


【授权翻译】darling, danke schoen

by adaemmait



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mole Hunt, Post-Canon, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaemmait/pseuds/adaemmait
Summary: “有一项指控，”Waverly说，“是针对Kuryakin特工的。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [darling, danke schoen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671012) by [oxymoronic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoronic/pseuds/oxymoronic). 



斯里兰卡内贡博，1964年7月。即便对他们来说，这也离死亡太近了，比Illya所愿意看到的更近。Illya只大概知道他们身处炎夏溽热的湿气中，身边的河沟里传来牛蛙喑哑的叫声，因为他的注意力全集中在Napoleon几乎站都站不住这件事上，已经没工夫去想其他了。Napoleon知道，Illya知道，Napoleon知道Illya知道，循环往复，以至无穷。

他们还知道Napoleon接下来会做些什么。

陆路太远，没有从空中撤离的可能。“Gaby，”Illya说，“去找条船来。”

Gaby刚一离开视线，Napoleon就皱起眉头，露出痛苦的神色，这让Illya感到害怕。不管是这种无意中流露出的亲昵，还是这种直率的毫不掩饰的信任，以及Napoleon早前比他预料中更乱来的逞强。

Illya盯着Napoleon，Napoleon也相当冷静地盯着Illya。而最终，不可避免地，Illya先软了下来。“我不会丢下你不管的。”他嘶声说，透着恼火。Napoleon闭上眼睛，笑了笑。意思是：随你的便。这同样也意味着他已经无力再睁开眼睛了。

七分钟过去了。Illya知道得这么确切，是因为他每分每秒都在数着Napoleon脉搏不稳定的跳动。然后Gaby回来了，简直像个神迹，像一队吟唱的天使，在一艘尾部有马达的小船上老练地站得稳稳当当。而接下来Illya整个世界的重心都落在了给Napoleon补上从将军官邸逃出来时沿杂草丛生的小路洒下的两升鲜血这件事上。

 

晚些时候。

他们的任务失败了。他们沿斯里兰卡海岸线逃出十英里，找到了一家医院。Napoleon待在那儿的六小时几乎跟他们闯进将军那座恶俗的仿文艺复兴风格的豪宅时一样惊心动魄。Gaby拿着望远镜坐在屋顶上，Illya握着枪坐在Napoleon床边的椅子上，两个人都没合过眼。

在那地狱般难熬的七分钟里，有那么一刻，Napoleon重新睁开眼睛，轻声说：Illya。几小时之后，直到终于有陌生人的血液泵入Napoleon的心脏，足以确保转移不会危及到他的生命安全时，那一刻的记忆仍然萦绕在Illya心间。他们花了不少时间，最后找到了合适的交通工具：一条难看的棕色小型游艇，从最近的码头非法搞到的。然后他们调转船头，朝着曙光初露的地平线驶去，一路上只有当通过斯里兰卡边境线时才下锚，把他们船身下沉的小船驶进孟加拉湾入口附近的群岛深处。

Napoleon在船舱里沉睡。Illya下了很大的决心才说服自己不在他床边守候。不过在甲板上，空气更清新，也更干净，闻起来既没有血腥味和漂白水的味道，也没有虽然隐隐约约、难以辨别，但却绝不会错的松节油味。这里有海风的味道，还有从Gaby那儿飘来的微弱的烟味，她正把蓝色的烟圈吐进熹微的晨光里。她平时并不抽烟，而眼下这举动几乎跟Napoleon胸口的洞一样，是他们这倒霉一夜的佐证。

Illya吸气，呼气。在过去的十小时里，他把任务的每个细节都在脑子里过了一遍，他敢肯定他们自己并没有犯任何错误。他们的计划很周全，而他们的行动毫无瑕疵。

这就只剩下了一个解释。“他们知道我们会来。”Illya说。

Gaby犹豫了一下。她一向都是那个头脑更冷静的。“我们的情报有误。”她说着，掐灭了烟头，把它扔到船外，接着又点上一根，“有时候这也是没法子的事。”

Illya盯着他的手。他感觉双手沉重、笨拙、难以企及，就像它们并不属于他一样。“不是我们的问题，”他坚持道。他的声音传进自己的耳朵，同样显得遥远。

Gaby对此报之以沉默，以及她抽掉一整盒烟的顽固决心。当她终于把烟盒扔到一边时，里面已经只剩下两支烟。她走下甲板，可能是去看他们的伤员，也可能是去休息——Illya不记得她上次睡觉是多久以前了。

她离开时曾把手轻轻地放在他胳膊上，当Illya看她时，她脸上流露出善意的神情：“他不会为此责怪你的。”她说。

不是那么回事。他想说。但不知怎地，他就是开不了口。

 

关于将军的任务是有时限的，而他们已经错过了时机。所以他们花了两周时间重整旗鼓，在印度的纳加帕蒂南安顿下来。Gaby为他们订了当地最豪华、最舒适的酒店。这都是为了Napoleon，考虑到他恢复知觉之后毫不意外地成了个噩梦般难缠的病号。不是由于伤痛，这点Illya和Gaby从没听他抱怨过一句；但他们无所事事颓废度日的第三天，他就已经无聊到挠墙了。灯罩显然丑得要死，而某个水货设计师居然异想天开地把Sheila Hicks的仿货和Zika Ascher的真品壁挂同时挂在朝西的墙上，这更是让他陷入了无尽的绝望。

他的内脏几乎完好无损。子弹从他第七根肋骨上弹开，穿出体外时伤到了肋间动脉，这也就是他失血过多一度危殆的原因。但一个多星期过去了，Napoleon现在成天在他们的小套房里懒洋洋地打发时间，把穿着拖鞋的脚搁在桌子上，椅子上，你能想到的任何东西上，搁哪儿蹭哪儿，酒店管理人员肯定会因此而不待见他们。

在Illya竭力忽略Napoleon披着酒店睡袍到处晃悠的十天之后，他们接到了Waverly的电话。任务取消，他是这么说的，或者更准确地说，先搁置一段时间，因为他们的跟踪在南越失去了目标。

“Solo的身体状况能旅行吗？”Waverly问他。Illya朝扶手椅上的Napoleon看过去，他靠在椅背上，正想给Gaby吃他从女服务员那儿顺来的橡皮糖，睡袍松松地敞着，露出胸口。他抬起头，看见Illya的目光，给了他一个一如既往的迷人笑容。

“我肯定他能应付。”Illya冷淡地说。

 

他们在JFK机场落地时，接机的阵仗很大。飞行过程本身和以往没有什么不同，Napoleon不停地跟空姐打情骂俏，而Gaby打牌赢得他落花流水，并且毫无歉意。周围步伐缓慢的U.N.C.L.E特工们都穿着便服，其伪装的可信程度大约跟脸上假模假式的笑容差不多，带他们走到航站楼的临时停车场，那里早有一长溜黑色轿车在等候，队列整齐，秩序井然，肃穆中透出某种不祥的预兆。之后他们被毫不客气地扔进纽约郊外的一所安全屋里。当任务出现问题时，这是标准流程，但空气中某种说不清道不明的意味让Illya手心发痒。他冲了澡，换了衣服，写了报告，然后强迫自己不去计算流逝的时间。他能听见隔壁房间里Napoleon走来走去嘟嘟囔囔的声音，还有Gaby保养枪械时发出的咔嗒声。他知道自己应该由于重拾这种日常而感到安定。

Waverly让他们等到了第二天清晨。一个会以更多善意去揣测的人，或者说一个不会时刻对全世界保持警惕的人，会认为这是让他们能够有休息的时间。但即便在他手下已经干了一年，Illya还是不认为自己能完全了解此人的动机。早晨六点了，又等了更久，Illya坐在他三面是墙的小房间里的桌子旁边，听着城市的呼吸声，还有汹涌着迎接即将到来的崭新一天的声音。而在这所房子里，随之而来的是他搭档们熟悉的日常：Gaby在冲澡。Napoleon在锻炼，不时发出轻微的哼声，而且无疑仍在更多地用左侧身体受力。Illya的手在桌面上的虚空里攥成拳头，然后又松开。

最终，敲门声响了起来。他们在安全屋的公共休息室里那张有刺眼橙色图案的咖啡桌边坐下。四个人都坐在不甚舒适的椅子上，门口还站着两个人。毫无必要，但又必须如此。Illya知道外面还有三个人，也是Waverly的手下。

只有Illya一个人写了报告。但Waverly这次并没打算因为这个而惩罚谁。咖啡壶就放在桌子中央，咖啡煮得很棒，但没人去动。

“过去的一年里，”当沉默变成令人窒息的压抑很久之后，Waverly开了口，“我们总共有十四起任务宣告失败。六名特工死亡。还有三人至今仍然下落不明。这自然引来了很多传言，对此或许该说毫不意外。关于组织。关于，”Waverly平静地说道，“鼹鼠。”

在他身边，Napoleon一下子绷直了身体。

“有一项指控，”Waverly说，“是针对Kuryakin特工的。”

安全屋。当然，这个字眼并不会暴露到底是要保护谁不受谁的伤害。

Illya不记得自己是怎么站起来的。对在场所有人来说，幸运的是Napoleon挡在了Illya和Waverly中间，他伸出手，指尖抵住Illya的胸膛。“配合。”他说，Illya觉得透过自己耳中狂乱的心跳声，他能听见Napoleon声音里的一丝恐惧。“我会处理的。”

房间那一头的Gaby因为害怕而脸色煞白。Napoleon眼神果决，坚定不移，丝毫不变，充满了毫无保留的信任。

Illya服从了。

 

不出所料，他们把他丢进了一间牢房。他们拿走了他的衣服，他的鞋，还有他的手表。但他相信Napoleon一定有办法拿回它们。

浅米色的褂子很薄，不过倒还舒服。牢房本身是在地下，除了一个水泥台子之外什么都没有。既没有窗户，也没人送饭，这让他无法计算时间，只能凭直觉来推测。在深深的怒火和恐惧之外，这让他更加无助。四米长两米宽的水泥牢房里，除了墙之外没有什么可供发泄的。而当他的指关节血迹斑斑疼痛不堪，无法再砸墙时，这也失去了意义。

最后他终于被释放了。一个又累又没好气的护士给他包扎了手上的伤，之后他被带进一间没有窗户的小屋子，换上自己的衣服，领回自己的物品。沉重铁门外的街道毫无特点，看上去是高级住宅区，城市的天际线在远方依稀可见。

Gaby在等他，带他回家，回到他布鲁克林的小公寓里。那儿的空气非常潮湿，几乎要滴出水来。他知道他住得起更好的地方，但他始终贯彻着俄国人的作风，并且仍在被物质享受带来的罪恶感困扰。

冰箱里没有食物，门外也没有信件。“行了，”Illya说，“Solo在哪儿？我们需要计划一下。Belykh将军藏不了太久了。”

Gaby的脸皱成一团。“噢，Illya，”她说。

 

Belykh将军被分配给了别人。而Illya以前从不曾被中途调离任何一项任务。

他们的新任务乏味透顶，甚至没有离开这座城市。他们需要监视码头的一宗进出口贸易，U.N.C.L.E.怀疑其中有贩卖人口的交易。这任务简单明了，道义上无可指摘，就好像Illya没察觉到自己脊背上已经被钉上了靶子似的。但在那些侦查任务里忍不住手痒的是Napoleon，而不是他，Illya自己总愿意静观其变，让证据显山露水。

当然，他和Gaby配合得很好。但他们有倾向性的想法也是显而易见。对Illya来说，这感觉与其说是少了一条胳膊或一条腿，倒不如说是少了一个肺。

他们收集、整理、传递情报。一周过去了，Gaby脸上又有了笑容。她带他出去吃披萨，调侃他掩盖在帽子底下的新发型。她的世界在一呼一吸之间继续运转。

但Illya做不到。过去的一周仍然没能动摇他的信念，他每一刻都坚信他们搞错了。

摆在他面前的事实似乎简单得不可思议。一个人的忠诚如果可以被收买，那么他就只不过是一颗定时炸弹，随时等待被最大的买家引爆。

但我们会知道的，他想。他坚信。

我会知道的。

他什么都没对Gaby说，但她还是看穿了他的心思。当又一个周而复始了无新意的日子即将结束时，她跟他一起回了家，路上在离Illya公寓两个街区之外的一家廉价酒吧里买了一瓶红酒。进门之后，她在地板上坐下来，手里拿着酒杯。因为她几个月之前第一次来这儿的时候就说过那两张矮藤椅实在是太不舒服了。“我也想他，你知道的。”她这么说，但这话透着矛盾。她的语气里有一种坦率，一种悲伤，说明她是发自内心的，然而又有一种轻松，一种了结，暗示着她自己也知道这是不一样的。

她在观察他，而且没想要掩饰。他知道她在等他开口。“他们会对他怎样？”他问，而Gaby看他的眼神不是不和善的。他的胃被拧紧了：“这不是——”

“——俄国的方式？”她打断了他，微微一笑，但这故作轻松的玩笑没有起到任何效果。她还不忍心用同情的眼神看他，但她的眼角里已经多少流露出类似的意味了。

Illya站起身，不假思索地在光线变暗的房间里踱起步来。“你错了，”他最终说道。他知道她等的就是这句话。她一时不察，脸上掠过了怜悯的神情。“我们会知道的。”

“Waverly似乎非常肯定。”

在听命于他的短暂时间里，他们还没发现他有哪次错了。但Napoleon骗了他们这个显而易见的事实盘踞在他意识一角，不知怎地让他心神不宁。接受这个事实应该没有任何困难，但他好像就是理解不了。

Gaby的表情又变得温和起来。她当然知道这一切。她觉得他只是不愿意接受。也许她是对的，他想，然后世界似乎在他脚下翻转起来，他嘴里泛起一股又酸又苦的味道。

“去休息吧。”她临走的时候温柔地说，手放在他的胳膊上，“明早见。”

Illya躺在床上，睁着眼睛，想着斯里兰卡炎夏里的那七分钟，还有那如祷告般低声唤出的他的名字。

 

凌晨五点。25街和第9街的交汇处。城市在他四周逐渐醒来。在Gaby注意到他失踪之前，Illya有三个小时的时间，理论上说足够来一次快进快出了。

他的手指轻轻地敲击着大腿。他不该这么紧张的，但自从“我更擅长单打独斗”以来，一年多里他已经习惯了三人共同行动。而眼下，耳中没有另一个声音，身边没有另一具躯体，这节奏显得陌生，毫无章法。

够了。他想。他远远有能力胜任单独行动。Illya穿过街道，攀上外墙，从开着的窗户里翻进了U.N.C.L.E总部的边缘地带。

这个时候，男士俱乐部里已经没有太大动静，近乎沉寂，他只能听到耳边飘过一阵极低的细语声。空荡荡的办公室尽头是更加空荡荡的走廊，而走廊尽头才是这座建筑的中枢丑陋的真面目：一面墙。当施力的角度恰到好处时，这面墙不再是一面墙。Illya悄无声息地闪进其中。

又是一条走廊，灰蒙蒙的，毫不起眼，完全没有外面那条走廊富有品味的装潢。他所见过的有关U.N.C.L.E.真正中枢的一切都是冷淡的，务实的。他随机试了一扇门。没有门牌，上了锁。Illya皱起眉头看了看门把手，由于它不肯就范而感到恼火，然后掏出了开锁工具。他的努力一无所获，迎接他的是一个空房间，屋里除了几张破旧的空桌子之外什么都没有。他沉下脸，退出，锁好门。又试了另外一扇。

他撬开了在走廊里发现的每一个房间，顺利程度各不相同，但没一个房间里有他想找的东西。他给自己的一小时一眨眼就过去了，而他已经到了倒数第二扇门前，眼看就要面临沮丧的失败。此时他已熟悉了这套流程。膝盖抵住瓷砖的冰冷触感，他平稳的呼吸声，以及与之形成讽刺对照的狂乱的心跳，还有那个虽然微弱却一直存在着的念头：在这种事上，Napoleon的技术总是远胜于他——

门开了。Illya收好工具，走进房间，心中油然而生一种胜利的喜悦。终于。高耸的柜子依墙而立，研究员们的桌子放在屋子中间，上面堆着一摞摞文件。他放松了紧绷的神经，尽管确实很难找，但即便U.N.C.L.E.这种组织也会在某处辟出一间屋子，专门用来存放堆积如山的资料。

他朝屋里走了四步，接着有手枪响起的轻微“咔嗒”声。门在他身后被关上了。

“Waverly说你会这么干。”Gaby在他身后说，“我跟他说你不至于这么愚蠢。”

他不敢转身面对她。愤怒和畏惧在他体内剧烈地翻涌。他被压制住了，敌众我寡，火力悬殊。尽管如此，可以证实的一点是，他发现他并不后悔。

Gaby叹了口气。“你可以把手放下来了。”她说，而他照做了。她走过来绕到他前面，站在灯光下。如果有什么跟他想象的不一样，那就是她并没有表现出失望，而这点更深地刺痛了他。

他淡然地看着她：“我被解雇了吗？”

她笑了起来，低下头。“不，他理解的。”她说。尽管她语气严肃，但那种暗含着的要他领情的意味让他浑身不舒服。Illya什么都没说。“他说你可以看，如果你想看的话。”

Illya那时才注意到他面前的桌子上摆出了四份文件。是他们掌握的关于鼹鼠的所有资料，关于Napoleon背叛的所有证据。他不很专心地翻开第一份，看到了六个死亡特工的名字。还有三个失踪特工的。以及被大量删节修改过的关于第一次失败任务的报告。

第二份文件是Napoleon的口供。直到此刻，他都从没想过会真的有这么一份。口供清晰，详尽，准确。他简直能从这些又薄又脆的纸张中听到Napoleon声音的回响，而这些纸已经被他攥得微微发皱。他再也看不进去更多的了。

“回家吧。”Gaby温和地说，“如果需要的话，你可以休假。”

怒火被从他身体里抽走了，剩下的是一片深重的恐惧。他摇了摇头：“不。”

她点点头：“那么工作时见。”

 

一周半的侦查之后，他们被U.N.C.L.E.派去逮捕那些人贩子。行动干净利落，毫不费力，又给Illya的职业声誉增加了可圈可点的一笔。 

Illya写出了那九个特工的名字，把它们钉在他卧室的墙上。虽然Waverly不会因此而感激他，但既然他已下定决心去说服自己接受Napoleon的背叛，那么完成这个费力不讨好的任务的最简单方法就是提醒自己Napoleon的行为所导致的后果。提醒自己，不管他的背叛多么微不足道，多么偶尔为之，都造成了九名同僚的死亡。这是一种Illya永远无法原谅的罪行。

他原以为他不可能这么做的。或许他是太愚蠢了，就算知道这个人的过往，知道他的特点，他的本性，居然还是觉得他们总会有豁免的特权。认为一个像Napoleon Solo这样的人能有忠诚可言，这样的想法如今看来实在是太幼稚了。

 

布达佩斯。一周的时间都待在自由广场旁边的某个酒店里，给一个巴基斯坦政客当保镖。这任务不比他们上次在纽约搞定的无聊任务复杂多少，除了跑得更远之外。第四天的一次暗杀行动给了他们一个练习徒手格斗技术的机会。然后政客飞回国了，满腹怨气，但是至少还活着。

Illya的身体因抵触而紧绷，心中始终还在如祷告一般默念着那九个特工的名字。但他无法忽视自己的小世界眼下是多么杂乱无章、悬而未决。

罗阿诺克，弗吉尼亚。一个学术会议在霍林斯大学召开。有传言说古巴在研发生化武器方面取得了重大进展，Illya以寡言少语的瑞士研究人员的身份出现，Gaby则扮成女学生，四处游走。他们很快就了解到传言子虚乌有，另外还把古巴随行人员中的一个鼹鼠发展成了线人。

马拉喀什。伦敦。首尔。新泽西。有种隐约的不安始终盘踞在Illya后背，挥之不去，无法停止，令他不胜其烦。这不安并非源自工作上不能免俗的事，他知道上司们仍在注意着他的一举一动，而且能够理解。这种感觉更类似于当他发现一个任务开始露出哪里不对劲的苗头时，浑身上下会悄然滋生的一股恐惧感。

渥太华。电光石火的一瞬间他突然意识到：Julie Cavanagh，他心头那份默诵名单上的第三个名字，其实是——他能肯定——Svetlana Vodyanova（译注：俄国女子名）的化名。一旦抓住了这一点，那一团乱麻也随即得以理清，他现在明白过来了：Mark Cavendish，Irina Bauer，Xue Wei ，Maria Iglesia Dominguez，再加上Julie Cavanagh，九个人里有五个原本都是他在KGB的同僚。

“所以鼹鼠的目的在于削弱俄国的势力。”Gaby赞同道。他之所以告诉她，主要是想证实他脑海中的理论说出口之后依然能令人信服。至少在这点上，他满意了。她犹豫了一下，又用那种让人受不了的温柔眼神看着他，说：“你知道这意味着他们也许是美国人。”

他当然知道。“Waverly知道吗？”

她耸耸肩膀。“就算他知道，他也没跟我说过。”她停了一下，“我可以转达这个消息，不过——”

“我明白。这什么都改变不了。”

她眼里闪过一丝近乎宽慰的神色：“Illya——”

“尽管如此。”他又说，语气坚决。

 

Illya之前已经试过窃取U.N.C.L.E.的资料，并且失败了，但彼时他尚未推测出CIA与此事之间的瓜葛。而作为一个特工，如果手里没有一些线人可为己所用，那也未免有点太不入流。他在CIA的“朋友”是Yves Magritte，高个子，皮肤黝黑，海地血统。他们之间的关系并不密切，因为两人都不热衷于在亲切友好的气氛中愉快地交易大费周章搞到的情报。但在过去打交道的日子里，事实证明他俩的合作卓有成效。因此他俩勉强算是建立起了某种合作关系。这次之后，Illya就要欠Magritte一个人情了。

Illya的红眼航班早晨七点在JFK机场落地。一小时之后他在布鲁克林的一个地下赌场里下了特定的一注。他们常规的接头地点是河畔公园里某条固定的长椅，外表平平无奇，面对哈德逊河。Magritte到达之后，和以往一样一言不发地在他旁边坐了下来。

“有人在搞鬼。”Illya用法语轻声说，“尽你所能去查查看。”

“不是Solo？”Magritte问。Illya窘迫得无地自容。他原以为他不知情，以为他的组织也不知情。现在看来大错特错。

“不是Solo。”听见他的坚持，Magritte没再说话。

 

Conrad McCrory，情报上说。东28街，阳光咖啡馆。

McCrory在CIA的化名是Hendricks。Magritte非常够意思，还一并提供了他的调动申请，他上司的陈述，以及Sanders日志里的三页内容。Illya在咖啡馆对面一辆违停的破雪佛兰里蹲守了两天，第三天终于逮到了决定性的证据：Sanders，McCrory，还有交换的资料。

他直接去找了Waverly。就U.N.C.L.E.所知，他此刻应该正在去布达佩斯的航班上。尽管他并不愿意被他们抓住抗命的把柄，但这种不情愿已经被胸中升起的害怕Napoleon出事的恐惧所淹没。

Illya今天并没有寒暄的耐心：“Solo活着吗？”

Waverly犹豫了片刻，Illya的世界在数声心跳之间从他脚下逐渐远去。“是的。”他最终答道。

“看看这个。”当觉得自己能够再次呼吸时，Illya这么说道，“然后我们去找他。”

 

牢房跟他曾被短暂羁押的那间一模一样。四面灰色的墙，没有任何物质条件可言。离开办公室的时候Waverly平静地打电话叫了救护车，而Illya已经太倦了，他并不指望“活着”等同于“完好无损”——但还是一样。他怀疑没有什么能让他做好思想准备去见他，去见证他们所造成的一切后果。

Napoleon醒来之前他们守在救护车里。他是那么安静，一动不动，能够阻止Illya砸烂救护车车身的就只有他按着Napoleon脉搏的两根颤抖的手指。“哦，好吧，”Napoleon干巴巴地开了口，Illya吃了一惊，低头看着他，“又来了。”

“你安全了。”Illya立刻说，而Napoleon投向他的眼神里有那么深的怀疑，这让Illya的心脏痛苦地紧缩起来。

“如果真是你，”过了一阵子，Napoleon喃喃地说，“告诉我一些只有你才知道的事。”

Illya蹙起眉头：“关于Jackson？”

Napoleon嗤笑了一下：“所有人都知道Jackson。那只是你，太迟钝。”他越说越慢，声音也越来越含糊，断断续续，跟他节律不均的脉搏相一致。而Illya不能相信，不愿相信，他们又面临着同样的境地：Napoleon的生命在他指间，脆弱地任凭上苍摆布。

“你一件事都他妈的想不起来，对吧？”Napoleon低声说。Illya朝他看过去，四肢沉重，不听使唤，然后发现他在微笑。

 

“我们抓住了McCrory，”Waverly说，“我想这应该能让你感到安慰。”

一扇能透视病房的窗户隔开了他们和Napoleon。私人诊所，当然。“你知道，”Waverly压下一个呵欠，又说，“这场灾难让我们跟俄国的关系倒退了差不多五年。这项目能撑过本周我都会感到惊讶。”

Illya一言不发。他能感觉到Waverly在紧紧地盯着他，目光审慎，但并无恶意。“如果之前那时候我说‘没有’，”Waverly拿捏着分寸轻声问，“你还会把资料给我吗？”

Illya点了点头。但是，他冷酷地暗自想着，那样的话他就不能保证自己会做出什么事来了。

 

那些录像带乱七八糟地放在他面前的桌子上。Illya莫名地觉得它们可能会有用。毕竟，应该了解你的敌人。

他放了第一盘带子。房间里空荡荡的，只有Napoleon坐在中间。一个男人从画面外走了进来，检查捆住他的皮带是否结实。他问了Napoleon一个问题，他笑了，笑得更厉害些，摇了摇头。

男人走开了，再回来的时候手里拿着一个很沉的东西。即便透过模糊而卡顿的画面，Illya也能看出Napoleon脊背上升起了一股恐惧的寒意。

然后Napoleon闭上眼睛，露出脖子，开始唱歌。

 

【“——别揭穿那些谎言

亲爱的，不要解释——”】（译注：下文中【】内均为歌词）

 

晚些时候。

“给我点事。”Illya的手仍在颤抖，“什么都行。”

Waverly坐在厚重的办公桌对面，沉默地打量着他。“是的。”最后他终于说。“或许最好不要，”他说着，伸手去拿一份文件，“有牵挂。”

 

【“——我忆起

秋日的中央公园——”】

 

巴巴多斯。1964年11月。他正在追踪一个赫鲁晓夫的背叛者。他的目的是——难度非常大——在勃列日涅夫的人之前先找到他。就在那时，一个熟悉的身影突然跃入眼帘。

Napoleon优雅地坐在吧台前的高脚凳上。他散着头发，敞开衣领，袖子挽到胳膊肘，看起来像是马上就要进卧室了。而从周围那群黑皮肤的姑娘们巴望着得到他青睐的劲头看，这副模样显然达到了预期的效果。

Illya已经三个月没见他了。他看上去简直不可思议，像化身为人形的天使。

即便在最有利的条件下，Illya也不是一个能轻易融入周围环境的人。但从头到脚一身黑色，一动不动地站在海滩的木板道上，这让他越发显眼了。Napoleon一下子就看到了他，而且认出他的那一刻非常明显：他的身形变得僵硬，一种突如其来的紧绷。这让Illya的心揪了起来。

“我不知道。”这是Illya令人愉快的打招呼方式。姑娘们走开了，因为气氛被毁而不时甩脸色给他看。“我发誓——”

“没人知道。”Napoleon圆滑地答道，“如果知道的话就不算是度假了。”

Illya的手指在身体两侧焦急地收拢又松开。他没时间了。“请不要走。我必须——但是拜托——пожалуйста——（译注：俄语“请”）”

“当然。”Napoleon低声说，“任务。去拯救世界吧，Peril。”他简单地说，轻笑了一下，但眼神并不温和。

 

【“——尽管我们

各奔东西——”】

 

他追踪到了Napoleon入住的那家贵得离谱的酒店，这本身就是一种让步。

多年来他们都一直在这些不像家、也住不久的房间里辗转漂泊，对Illya来说，顺利地通过礼宾部、前台、千篇一律的走廊，直至找到Napoleon房间的门，这并非难事。走到门前时，Illya差点再次落荒而逃。但在意识深处的某个地方他抓住了一点勇气，所以用敲门代替了逃跑。

Napoleon立刻就把自己埋进了酒柜。今晚，Illya觉得应该加入他。“完成任务了？”Napoleon的声音里流露出一种刻意为之的兴趣。Illya摇摇头。Zhigunov已经冷却的尸体仍在他脑海里挥之不去。这是他失误的最直接证据。当Napoleon递给他一杯不掺水的苏格兰威士忌时，Illya什么也没说，而且有点怀疑Napoleon是有意这么选的。他感激而疲倦地接过酒，瘫倒在一张毫无品味的扶手椅上。

沉默并不能令人安心，Napoleon的举止中除了平淡什么都没有。但说真的，这已经比他预料的要友好得多了。

当Napoleon开口的时候，他话语缓慢，透着疲惫。“你为什么来这里？”他问，Illya无助地看着他。

“想要明白。”

“明白什么？”

他摇头：“不是什么。是为什么。”

“为什么？”Napoleon难以置信地重复了一遍，声音中头一次有隐约的怒气浮现。“你不知道吗？”

Illya咬紧了牙关。他不知道，他当然不知道，但这就是问题所在——他的迟钝，他的愚蠢，他的麻木，他的狠心——

他大着胆子瞥了一眼，发现Napoleon眼神凌厉，因为愤怒而绷紧了身体，但这比之前漠然的态度简直好太多了。“你竟然真以为我会——”

“不。”Illya打断了他，他的内疚、怒火和羞愧一起涌了上来，“我从来没有——”

——但这不是真的，当然不是。几个星期过去了，Illya才最终决定凭自己的直觉行事，去兑现对这个男人的忠诚。接着，当然，又是四天——在和Magritte见面之后，在阳光咖啡馆之前——这四天里Illya眼神空洞地坐在他毫无生气的布鲁克林公寓的卧室里，那份名单仍然钉在墙上，不抱什么希望地期待着也许“美国人”不只意味着被他抛弃的朋友——

“我要上床了，”Napoleon站了起来，生硬地说，“出去。”他身后的灯在他周身投下一层光晕，直到这时Illya才第一次真正地看着他。他还是瘦，但不再皮包骨头。他看起来很疲惫，但不再奄奄一息。他活着，Illya暗自想着，也站了起来。这已经比他一段时期以来所料想的要好得多了。

“Пожалуйста，（译注：俄语“请”）”Illya轻声说，“我不想再离开了。”

Napoleon再也没法承受他的目光。“那么睡沙发吧，”他静静地说，转过身去，“但我明早就走了。”

 

【“——然而回忆永存

我心呢喃——”】

 

Illya没想到会睡着，然后在月光里惊醒过来，而浑身的冷汗让这一切更糟。近来他做的梦大都无可避免地跟Napoleon有关：声音微弱，鲜血淋漓，仍然在——不可思议地——唱着歌。

但这里，此刻，他头一次不是孤身一人。Napoleon坐在他旁边，在咖啡桌上居高临下，脸色不快，那种混合着愠怒和一丝关切的神情是那么熟悉，简直让他疼痛起来。

Napoleon的睡袍松松地敞开着，滑落到胸膛两侧，即使在月光下他也能看见胸口那些鞭痕，痊愈没多久，伤痕依然鲜明。Illya忍不住朝它们伸出手，手指轻轻地抚过他的胸骨。Napoleon瑟缩了一下，但没有躲开。“这些本来应该是给我的。”Illya平静地说，声音由于刚醒而略带嘶哑。他凭记忆抚摸着一条看不太清楚的伤疤，他依然忘不了那触目惊心的伤口，那深可见骨的颜色。

他试着看了一眼Napoleon，发现他眼里流露出近乎谅解的神色。“确切地说，它们本来应该是给那个混蛋McCrory的。”Napoleon轻声答道，“但如果你要那么说的话，不知怎地，这看起来就不值得了。”

Illya带着倦意坐直身体，双手无措地放在大腿上。他一直在逃避这个重要的事实：就算他余生都守在Napoleon身边，救他一百次，也始终还不清欠他的债。“我不该离开。”他说，而当Napoleon无言地歪了歪头时，他觉得这至少好过揍他一拳。

“你逃是因为你被吓到了。”Napoleon平静地回答，“我现在知道了。”

“这能改变什么吗？”Illya小心翼翼地问。Napoleon微微一笑，低下头。

“能让你不那么混蛋，这点毫无疑问。”他的脸似乎扭曲了一下，“我以为——”

“什么？”Illya追问，但Napoleon不肯回答了，嘴唇抿成一条泛白的直线。他的离去对他而言一定意味着难以忍受的背叛，这个念头让他胃里一阵搅动。“我不该离开。”他又说了一遍，语气坚决，手在腿上攥成了拳头。

“你只是在做你的工作。”Napoleon淡淡地说，“就像我一样。”他耸耸肩膀，笑了笑，试图找回一点他们之间从前那种无拘无束的感觉。“再说，你最后把我救出来了。”

最后。Illya想着，他的嘴里由于内疚泛起一股灼热的酸苦。最后，他终于勉强用自己的善意去回报Napoleon始终如一的忠诚。而如果他没有的话——

“Illya，”Napoleon用平静的话语打断了他的思绪，把一只手放在他胳膊上，“够了。好吗？”

“Да，（译注：俄语“对”）”他最终说，“够了。”

 

破晓时分他们都还醒着，一起迎接黎明。只有加勒比海的日出才能有这种明亮、美丽、生机勃勃的景象。他们在阳台上欣赏这美景，默默地来回递着酒瓶，喝光了最后一点威士忌。

“Waverly说你看了那些录像带。”Napoleon说。Illya看了他一眼，有些吃惊，但没有说话。“你以前听过吗？”

Illya皱起眉头：“什么？”

“那首歌。”Napoleon解释着，假设他已经听过了，“别揭穿那些谎言，亲爱的，不要解释——”

Illya突然一阵反胃，手指在栏杆上不能自已地抽搐起来。“别，”他闷声说道——恳求道——Napoleon立刻停了下来，沉默了。“不，”他最终又说，“我没有。”

“好吧，那我们什么时候应该试一试。”Napoleon语气轻松，但眼神谨慎，“很遗憾我已经知道你在跳舞方面的立场了。而那——？”

“并没有变。”Illya干巴巴地说，“我向你保证。”

“太遗憾了。”Napoleon又重复了一遍，忍住一个呵欠。“你什么时候走？”

“明天。奥伊斯廷斯。然后——”

“回家？”Napoleon插进来问。Illya耸耸肩——至少是在某种程度上。因为他还是没法一下子把这个词跟布鲁克林联系起来。“好吧，我不会很享受孤身一人的。”Napoleon又说，撇嘴一笑，“天知道我已经受够这个了。”

他的话里并没有怨恨的意思，但Illya还是瑟缩了一下。Napoleon捕捉到了他脸上的神情，眼神里流露出一丝悲哀，跟很多个星期以前他在Gaby眼中看到的差不多，那时他还固执地坚持认为Napoleon是无辜的，还没有开始去设想他有罪的另一种可能——

Illya皱了皱眉，说：“你还没有回答，”Napoleon的表情顿时疑惑起来。“之前，当我问为什么的时候。”

Napoleon的脸色阴沉下来。“别太过分了，Peril。我觉得我脾气已经够好的了。”离得这么近，Illya能看到他牙关紧咬，肩膀拱起——但他觉得，这么些时日以后，他已经知道Napoleon生气的时候会是什么样子。而现在这样不是生气。他是在紧张。

“我应该知道什么？”他追问道，满怀希望，步步紧逼。Napoleon动了动，无声地骂了一句，这次他敢肯定这并不只是出于恼火。友谊，愧疚，或者忠诚，这些都不足以催化出这样的反应，而这意味着——这背后的想法让他头晕脑胀，这种愈演愈烈的怀疑——

Napoleon叫了他的名字，此时他们离得很近，近到Illya能感觉到他呼吸之间颤抖的节奏。Illya手足无措地俯下身，然后吻了他。

有那么一刻，除了由于担心自己灾难性地搞错了一切而泛起的恶心感之外，他没有得到任何反应。接着Napoleon呻吟一声，不加掩饰，异常急切，而这暗含的意味让他昏昏然，胸口奔涌过一阵暖流。这个吻持续了还不到一分钟，Napoleon就推开了他，紧张地环视四周——但这一次他们没有被监听，也没有被监视。他双唇微张，脸颊潮红，Illya不禁想起前一晚木板道上的他，冷淡，纹丝不乱。一股类似于占有欲的激流席卷过他的身体。

“天啊，别那么看着我，”Napoleon轻笑一下，低声说，“真不成体统。”

“进屋。”Illya沙哑地答道，当看见Napoleon的眼睛变得暗沉时，他整个人都被爆发的欲望紧紧攫住了。

 

“你知道的，”Napoleon慵懒地说着，吐出的蓝色烟雾在空气中袅袅上升，“这也许是我们做过的最蠢的事。”

他把烟递回来，Illya吸了一口。“我，或许。”他懒洋洋地说，“你过去可是个发战争财的人。”

Napoleon嗤笑一声：“很高兴看到你还没有丧失幽默感，Peril。”

“我从没丧失过。”Illya心平气和地说，“我只是不觉得你有趣。”

Napoleon假装沮丧地把脸皱成一团，Illya翻了个白眼。他们依然四脚朝天、心满意足地躺在床上。窗外静悄悄的，墙上映着明媚的阳光，此情此景，他们似乎也无需再动弹了。

是很蠢，Illya暗地里赞同这个说法。但当他向Napoleon投去一瞥时，没发现他有半点后悔的意思。这至少证明了一些什么。而且再说了，就他而言，这并不会影响到他作为特工的效率或是独立性。过去的三个月已经很好地诠释了当他俩被迫分开时他的表现是多么糟糕。

“我希望我们能去布加勒斯特。”Napoleon心不在焉地说，拿过烟头，弹掉了烟灰。Illya不解地看着他。“当我复工的时候，”他解释似的补充了一句，“我从来没去过。”

Illya忍不住咧嘴笑了：“那么你没有退出？”

“现在还没有，”Napoleon打趣地说，笑了起来，“我只是觉得应该休个假，仅此而已。”

 

The End

 

 

译注：Napoleon唱的歌歌名就叫Danke Schoen（德语“谢谢”），歌词如下：

 

Danke schoen, darling danke schoen

Thank you for all the joy and pain

Picture shows, second balcony

Was the place we'd meet, second seat

Go dutch treat, you were sweet

 

Danke schoen, darling danke schoen

Save those lies, darling don't explain

I recall, Central Park in fall

How you tore your dress

What a mess, I confess, that's not all

 

Danke schoen, darling danke schoen

Thank you for walks down lovers lane

I can see, hearts carved on a tree

Letters intertwined, for all time

Yours and mine, that was fine

 

Danke schoen, darling danke schoen

Thank you for seeing me again

Though we go on our separate ways

Still the memory stays, for always

My heart says, 'Danke schoen'

 

Danke schoen, darling danke schoen

I said, thank you for seeing me again

Though we go on our separate ways

Still the memory stays, for always

My heart says, 'Danke schoen'

 

Danke schoen

Auf wiedersehn

Danke schoen


End file.
